Lord Felkon
Lord Felkon is the main antagonist of The Rise of a Knight and The Rise of a King. He is a powerful necromancer who has well concealed his true power from others. He had destroyed an entire kingdom alone, and only the protagonist could stop him, everyone else in his path had died or fled. Biography ''The Rise of a Knight'' Felkon kidnapped Princess Leana, daughter of King Lurdoff, with goblin mercenaries. There were two guards with the princess, who were the best guardians of Furenhold Castle. One was killed, but the other fought and defeated the attacking goblins. The creatures took the princess and the guard ran after them. The guard reached the small village of Gorgemouth, where a frightened resident told him that the goblins had attacked them earlier. The resident who owned a inn said the goblins had a camp not far from Felkon's Keep. He marked the location on a map and the guard headed toward the camp. The sentry was quickly killed, but interestingly the goblins were fully prepared for the hero and the hungry monsters launched a counterattack. The hero killed all the goblins, and there was a serious massacre in the camp. However, one opponent remained. Their leader, a big, fat and ugly goblin. However, he was tougher and faster than the others. But after a long fight, the guard proved better and the goblin leader was seriously injured. The monster pleaded for his life, and the guard, in exchange for mercy, demanded to tell him where the princess had been taken. The goblin admitted that they had taken the girl to Lord Felkon and showed him on the map the location of a cave that led to the lord's castle. The guard then beheaded the goblin chieftain and headed for the cave. In the cave a big, giant spider attacked him with his little ones. However, the guard killed the beast and his offspring. It was then that he realized that the goblin chieftain had tricked him down. Yet he said a little truth because there was a door in the cave that led to Felkon's Keep. There was a long corridor behind the door where many skeletons attacked the guard and there were traps. At the end of the corridor was a large and angry ogre expected, with skeletons, attacking the hero. After a lengthy battle, the hero cruelly slashed the ogre and the skeletons were destroyed. The hero went straight to the castle, where he was greeted by a very unexpected sight. Lord Felkon kissed the abducted princess, with the king and a priest beside them. The guard suspected that Felkon had used magic to charm the princess, but she said she was okay. Felkon was outraged that the guard had entered his castle. But the king reassured them both. The Lord smiled with satisfaction and evil. The king gave the guard a knightly dignity and invited him to the marriage feast prepared at Stormguard Castle. ''The Rise of a King'' There was a merry celebration at Stormguard Castle, and Felkon grinned evilly as if he had deceived everyone. Everyone believed Lord Felkon had rescued the princess from the goblins. However, the guard, now as a knight, still suspected that the Lord was preparing for something. After a while he couldn't stand it and hit the table and started shouting. The hero's proof was that the goblin chief himself admitted that they were working for Felkon. However, Felkon deftly spoke the word, calling his former goblins thieves and liars, and the knight drunk and misguided. After the failed feast, Felkon returned to the castle with the princess. After that, the hero completed some of the assignments he received from the king, and then an interesting thing happened. Lord Felkon wanted to meet the knight to commission a mission. Reluctantly, the hero accepted the invitation and went to Felkon's Keep to meet him. Felkon gave the mission that the knight had to kill a witch who lived in the Skybreak Forest. Furthermore, the Lord threatened that if the knight did not fulfill this mission, the king would no longer give missions. The hero suspected that the witch was not evil, but Felkon insisted he was guilty. The knight met the witch and many interesting things were discovered. It turned out that Lord Felkon was a powerful necromancer who manipulated and tricked everyone with magic, and the witch was a threat to his rule because she knew the truth. It also turned out that the princess was being held in a room and had a magic lock on the door. The princess wears the necklace of Mezmer that must be destroyed. The power of the necklace forces anyone near the princess under Felkon's control. Only the hero and the witch could resist.The witch also warned the knight that if he broke the necklace, he must immediately run away with the princess, because Felcon wouldn't be happy about it. The knight, with the witch's key, broke the magic lock and found the princess in a room full of skulls, still under the necklace effects. The hero broke the magic object and the princess woke up. The knight said Felkon was planning to overpower the kingdom and they have to escape from the evil necromancer castle. But Felkon noticed them and realized that there was now nothing to hide. He killed the princess with his dark power, but he couldn't kill the knight. Then he changed shape and flew as a crow, and his skeletons attacked the knight. But the knight defeated them and looked around. Behind the other doors was a lot of skeletons, suggesting that Felkon had already killed many people. He burned up all the villages with his power and attacked the Stormguard Castle alone. No one could stand in his way, the villagers died or fled. Nobody could stop him in the castle, he even killed the king. The knight arrived at the castle and met Felkon on the castle wall. Only the hero was the only opponent of the necromancer, so he struggled with all his power. The fight lasted a long time, but after several cuts, Felkon received a fatal wound and fell into the fire where he died. After his death, the knight became the new king. Appearance Felkon was a bald, average size man, he had small ears and a big nose. He wore a sallow green robe with black and gray clothes. Personality In the eyes of the people, Lord Felkon was a noble, polite, good man. In reality Felkon viewed everyone as a tool, only interested in how he could use anyone to achieve his goals. He had no love for the princess and he despised the king and his servants. He was mocking and angry with the knight and often grinned or laughed. Felkon was quite pompous, arrogant and scornful against others. He believed that no one had a chance against his power and held himself too high. He did not tolerate failure and was easily upset. Powers and Abilities Lord Felkon was a powerful necromancer who has well concealed his true power from others. He had destroyed an entire kingdom alone, and only the protagonist could stop him, everyone else in his path had died or fled. *'Dark Magic': Felkon used the dark magic on an interesting level. He was able to exert pain on people's bodies or internal organs with his dark power, and even he was able to mutilate with magic. Anyone who could resist the magic felt pain in their internal organs and vomited blood. Anyone who couldn't resist the power of magic was mutilated by Felkon and could even be exploded from the inside (for example the princess). This ability of Felkon is somewhat similar to Bio-Thermokinesis and Organikóskinesis. Felkon was able to use dark magic in the form of a long beam remotely against his opponent. *'Necromancy': Felkon often used necromancy, mainly summoned skeletons. *'Pyromancy': Felkon was able to create great fires with his magical powers, and alone burned down all the villages and the castle of the kingdom. *'Levitation': Felkon was able to float high in the air. *'Shapesifting': Felkon had able to change his shape compared. After unveiling, he left the castle in the form of a crow. *'Enchanting objects': Felkon was also able to create magic objects, such as a magic lock on doors that could not be opened with an average key. *'Endurance': Felkon was a very tough and hard opponent compared to not being a close combatant. Even the well-armed knight could only defeat after many cuts. Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Necromancers Category:Mastermind Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:One-Man Army Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Aristocrats Category:Arrogant Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Indie/Doujin Villains